Crusaders
"Ah...There is a certain beauty in the stillness. Let's kill it." — The Crusader The Crusader is a new class for Diablo III that will be introduced in the expansion Reaper of Souls.2012-08-21, Diablo III: Reaper of Souls Gameplay Teaser. YouTube, accessed on 2013-08-21 Lore :"Armored by faith, driven by duty, bound to kill the enemies of the Zakarum." — The Crusader Tomes (excerpt)2013-08-22, GamesCom 2013: Blizzard Press Event - Diablo III: Reaper of Souls Revealed (Part 2). YouTube, accessed on 2013-09-08 Resourceful and resilient, Crusaders are an entirely different breed of holy warrior, trained to wield sacred powers unlike any before,2013-09-06, New Wallpaper: "The Crusader". Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2013-09-08 their skills and abilities setting them apart on the battlefield. They take zealotry to a whole new level, finding comfort and strength in their unshakable confidence in their cause. Their only goal is to find a way to save their faith; any other objectives will fall to the wayside should it ever threaten to impede their quest. Unlike other paladin orders, the Crusaders have never fallen to corruption.2013-09-25, Crusader and the Templar. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2013-09-25 On the whole, they are a group of men and women chosen not only for their prowess and cunning on the battlefield, but also for their uncompromising and unyielding dedication to the Light.2013-09-12, Deckard Cain was the last living Horadrim. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2013-09-17 Crusaders tend to travel alone, occasionally with a ward or apprentice, and rarely interact with one another or the public as a unit. This is part of the reason they've remained unnoticed for so long. The quest of the Crusaders is eternal. Their goal is not only to remove the taint of Mephisto from Zakarum, but purge Sanctuary of all evil. Thus, as long as Hell's influence lingers in the mortal realm, the Crusaders will never rest until their task is done.2013-09-27, Crusader and the Templar. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2013-09-27 History :"It is said that the cleric gave these crusaders a seemingly impossible task: to scour the far-flung lands to the east and find a means, however it might manifest, to purify the Zakarum faith."''2013-09-30, The Art of István Dányi. ''Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2013-09-30 The origins of the Crusaders lie during the time of Rakkis's crusade against the Western Kingdoms, a campaign that would end with the founding of Westmarch. As Rakkis's paladin forces pressed west, one of the leaders of his forces sensed Mephisto's taint in the Zakarum faith, and independently (and secretly) founded the Crusader order. Under his leadership, the Crusaders pushed east on their mission. Their membership was chosen based on their increased zealousness of the faith. The Crusaders were specifically founded as a separate entity from the paladins for fear of carrying over corruption into their new sacred duty.2013-10-18, What if a Paladin and Crusader runs into each other?. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2013-10-22 Over the centuries, the Crusader order was hardened through relentless, brutal combat with the foul evils plaguing eastern Sanctuary,2012-08-21, Press Release – Diablo III: Reaper of Souls Unveiled. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2013-08-22 as their centuries-long quest to cleanse the Zakarum from Mephisto's taint and the corruption of Sanctuary as a whole drove them. A goal they were intent on achieving by any means necessary. Over this time, they remained a mostly secretive sect. In recent times, with the sighting of a fallen star in the lands of Khanduras, the Crusaders have turned their attention back to the West. Gameplay The Crusader is a mid-range melee class wielding a flail/sword and a shield. The class is based on the Paladin from Diablo II. The Crusader has mid-ranged spells at his/her disposal. The Crusader uses Wrath as his/her energy resource.2013-10-16, Crusader. First Impressions.. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2013-10-16 The Crusader's story will be retroactively included in Diablo III—NPCs will question and interact with the Crusader as readily as other classes. Their motivation for investigating the Fallen Star will soon be revealed. Skills These are the following skills of the Crusader: Active (Primary) TBA Active (Secondary) *Shield Bash *Fist of the Heavens *Sweep Attack *Blessed Shield *Blessed Hammer Defensive TBA Passive *Indestructible *Finery *Wrathful *Heavenly Strength *Long Arm of the Law *Wrecking Ball *Holy Cause *Stand Your Ground *Against All Odds *Vigilant Unknown *Consecration *Falling Sword *Fist of the Heavens *Lore of Valor *Punish Development The Crusader originally began life as a darker Paladin-type class, but turned into something different over the course of development.2013-08-25, GamesCom 2013 interview – Josh Mosqueira talks about Diablo III: Reaper of Souls, Return of Pandemonium Fortress & Necromancers. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2013-09-05 The core idea is to mix a paladin with the war ethos of a Spartan, and a modern armored tank, the idea coming from lead designer Kevin Martens.2013-09-26, Crusader and the Templar. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2013-09-26 Most, if not all Crusader lore was developed by Brian Kindregan.2013-10-24, Blizzplanet Interview – Micky Neilson & Matt Burns Discuss Diablo III: Book of Tyrael. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2013-10-26 Known Crusaders *Akkhan *"The Crusader" (player character of Diablo III) Trivia Murkalot, a murloc based on the Crusader, will be accessible to World of Warcraft players who attend BlizzCon 2013.2013-10-01, BlizzCon In-Game Goodies!. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2013-10-02 Video References Category:Classes Category:Clans and Orders Category:Diablo III